Flexible sheet material, such as paper webs, textiles and polymer films are typically wound around cylindrical forms as a way of dense packaging for shipping and storage. Cylindrical forms such as tubes are easily handled in automated winding processes and can be placed on end for storage of rolls of material. Thin sheet paper is rolled in this manner in production and printing processes.
Cylindrical forms or mandrels for winding material can be made of steel, wood or wood pulp such as heavy or light gauge cardboard or polymeric or plastic material and sized appropriately for the intended application. Cylindrical forms have a diameter which represents bulk space or a void in shipping and storage. Also, the appearance of product and particularly graphical product available in rolled form can be difficult to visualize in its flat, planar state due to the less surface area that is visible along the viewing plane.
Conventional cylindrical roll wrap is typically stored within a box or bin located on the retail floor. Only a portion of the rolls stored around the perimeter of the container can be seen by the consumer. In order for a consumer to view the design or pattern contained upon a roll that is located behind the row of perimeter rolls, the consumer must physically lift each roll to determine the designed contained thereon. If the rolls are not organized by color or even by event, it could potentially take a consumer several minutes to locate a suitable roll for purchase, if at all. Also, cylindrical rolls are not easily displayed in any vertical arrangement such as on walls or display hooks.